1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a spool seat, and more particularly to an innovative spool seat with a positioning structure.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The spool seat of a typical water control valve for positioning the spool ceramic disc is shown in FIG. 1. A locating portion 3 is arranged within the spool seat 2 for positioning the spool ceramic disc 1. However, there are shortcomings are observed during actual applications.
Given the fact that the inner diameter of a typical spool seat 2 is ΦB, the locating portion 3 for fixation of the spool ceramic disc 1 is generally protruded towards an inner side of the spool seat 2. Thus, the available space of the spool seat 2 is shown in FIG. 1, wherein only the space of ΦA can be used for assembly and positioning of the spool ceramic disc 1, leading to the waste of remaining space (ΦB-ΦA).
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.